Episode 2-16
At the Kalibloom branch of Creation brand Artram, the clerk informs Ran that Lutz Sairofe's reply has arrived. The signpost behind them shows delivery fees to Aeroplateau and Eloth, but notes that delivery to Rindhallow, Atera, and Mistyshore are prohibited. Lutz's message says to send the Hide of Bondage to Eloth, where Lutz will attempt to alter it. However, the Neutral Bow had already been altered by Lorraine at Riche Seiran's request. It was originally designed to be used by only one person, but Lorraine made it so that anybody can use it, although it caused a decrease in power. They do not know who the item was originally made for. It fell from the sky in the year N5, destroying the surrounding forest. Ran is surprised by the date, then asks to send another message to Mistyshore University. At the temple of Earth, everybody is excited at Asha's presence. Siera, the Priest of Earth, apologizes to her and asks how she came up without bhavati kubera. He is surprised to learn that she arrived via hoti vayu, as the interference caused by the Chaos barrier makes it dangerous to use. Asha asks to go somewhere more quiet to wait for her companions. When Siera asks her why they did not accompany her, Asha replies that certainty is greater the less mass she teleports. Leez finds herself at 8000m above sea level. A posted sign states that the Temple of Earth, which values tradition, doesn't aid climbers apart from weekly snow-clearing, so accidents are their own responsibility. Another sign advertises a crash-course for bhavati kubera for those finding it difficult to visit the temple (no refunds). Leez thinks she should learn it, and notes while complaining about the cold that her bracelet has turned off. Yuta wants to warm her up with his wing, but he recalls her hatred of Garuda suras. The bracelet then turns on again, and they continue their climb. Back at the temple, Siera notes that someone almost as famous as Asha came the day before. Asha interrupts him by asking if he happens to know where God Kubera's item, the Golden Knight, is at the moment. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Yuta warming Leez with his feathered wing): Today's thumbnail is Yuta's imagination... ** (Ran receives a fax-like message from Lutz): There are no phones, but that doesn't mean they don't have other means of communication. When Atera was under attack, they were shown contacting other cities. (If a message was sent in person, it couldn't possibly have reached Mistyshore.) In addition, we saw a scene where Airi received a message instantly from her brother (Ep.37). The water channel, another communications route, is now closed. Because the paper used in sending messages is very expensive, it's not as widespread a form of communication as phones are in our world. ** (view of Asha speaking with Siera): About that door... it's somewhat unfinished. I'll fix it in the book version... As I've said before, I can't change small mistakes since I don't upload the episodes myself. I can only ask for corrections for bigger mistakes such as clothing being wrong, but the less-important items will be corrected for the books. ** (tiny Leez and Yuta on a snowy ledge): I just like this because it's cute... lol. They look something like little characters from an old RPG game... ** Sierra's blog profile will be revealed later. (Link is in the Ep.2-17 blog translation.) * The president of the Creation brand Artram is Ran's brother, Lutz Sairofe. * Both the Artram and Rakras brands were shown on a banner for the Sorceress's Fashion Bonanza in an early flashback of Brilith and Asha after they obtained their magic licenses. * The signpost shows that deliveries to Rindhallow, Atera, and Mistyshore are prohibited. ** Delivery to Rindhallow is probably impossible because of the siege by the suras. ** Delivery to Mistyshore must be impossible because of what happened to the water channel. The earlier behavior of Gandharva suras must have also made delivery by sea too dangerous. ** Delivery to Atera must be blocked because both the routes through Mistyshore and Rindhallow are blocked. * Aeroplateau was first mentioned in Season 1 by Huan Sairofe. * Lorraine was shown modifying the Neutral Bow in a flashback in Season 1. It seems Lorraine charges a very high price for the modification, so Ruche may not have been ripping off Asha as much as Asha thought. * We later learn that the owner of the Neutral Bow was Rao Leez. Here, we see swirls surrounding a beam as the Neutral Bow fell to the ground. This pattern occurs when the Neutral Bow is fired. This implies that before it fell, it may have been drawn. * Asha reveals that she couldn't teleport the rest of the group up safely. She intended to force Leez to climb up regardless, though. * Siera was partly shown several times throughout the series: ** When Brilith first talked about magicians. ** When Kubera mentioned Kalibloom to Leez. ** When Teo told Gandharva about the Chaos barrier. * Though we don't know what high-altitude temperatures are like on Willarv, temperatures on Earth at an altitude of 8,000m-9,000m are between -35C ~ -40C (-31F ~ -40F). * Leez sees a speed-learning course offered by the Maryhorn Private Academy. We first see the brand on a banner in a flashback early in Season 1. There is also a branch of this academy in Atera. * Leez's bracelet keeps flickering on and off. This may be due to rapid depletion and replenishing of her vigor. The Chaos barrier doesn't appear to interfere with magical items. References